gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
GT5 Update v2.01
On October 26 2011, Update v2.01 was released for Gran Turismo 5. Patch notes for v2.01 *Compatibility of Kart Space I/II with cars other than racing karts *Expanded the car restrictions in Online Lounge *In Open Lounge, it is no longer possible to vote to kick out the person who has created the room. *Adjusted the force of the steeering wheel returrning to center after a race when using Guillemot T500RS *Improved the steering model when driving racing Karts with the DualShock 3 controller, to prevent overly spinning out. Fixes * Corrected an issue where the BGM would stop playing when returning from the Lounge to the Open Lobby. * Corrected an issue where if further engine tuning was performed on a car that already had engine tuning, the engine tune field would become incorrect when changing setting sheets. * Corrected a discrepancy in the numerical figures in the setting sheets. * Corrected an issue where wheels and horns would become different in every setting sheet change. * Corrected an issue where the removal of aerodynamic parts and wings would not be implemented when changing setting sheets. * Corrected an issue where the TCS and ABS settings would change when changing setting sheets. * Corrected an issue where if a certain operation was performed when using a steering wheel controller with an H pattern gear shifter, the shift lever position, gear position display and the car operation would become mismatched. (On the Logitec G25 Racing Wheel, Logitech G27 Racing Wheel, and Guillemot T500RS + TH8RS Shifter.) * Corrected an issue with the key assignments on the Logitech G27 Racing Wheel. * Corrected an issue where the driver hand motion did not match the steering wheel motion. * Corrected an issue where autopilot would not be disengaged after returning to the course, when resuming an endurance race where the pit lane was entered at overspeed before saving. * Corrected an issue where the Practice ranking board would reset if the weather change/time change setting was changed when editing an existing track in the Course Maker edit screen. * Corrected an issue where no courses could be saved in the Course Maker if the update (2.00) was installed without going through earlier updates. * Corrected an issue where an error would occur at game start if the update (2.00) was installed on a system that has a save data that has never been updated from the first version. * Corrected an issue with the Hybrid System simulation on the Toyota Prius G Touring Selection ’03, Toyota Prius G ’09, Toyota Prius Touring Car. * Corrected an issue on the Ferrari F10’10, where drivers were experiencing random vibration. * Corrected an issue where the wheel color would not appear correctly in pit work, if the wheel had been repainted. * Corrected an issue where the to Default button was not functioning on cars that originally come with turbo kits, when other turbo kits were installed. * Corrected various other issues regarding the update and the DLC. Category:GT5 Updates Category:Game versions